Guardian
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Kara Danvers may have secrets from the Luthor woman but Lena has some of her own
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys, I've been watching Supergirl again, well watching bits and pieces anyway, that's the price I pay for not having sky hehe. Anyway, here's another Lena/Kara fic.**

 **This time Lena has a bit of a shock for Kara or Supergirl (either one) but just how will Supergirl deal with the fact that although she has been keeping things from Lena, that the Luthor also has some secrets of her own?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **As always, I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **GUARDIAN**

 **1**

 _"911 do you copy? We have a school on fire, we need help asap."_ The radio crackled to life in a stationary police car as Kara Danvers aka Supergirl walked past.

Immediately, she turned and ran the other way, ducking into an alley and changing into her Supergirl costume as quickly as she could.

She then took off towards where she could smell the fire burning the building full of children.

She realized it was worse than she'd originally thought.

Half of the private school was alight and there were still screaming kids inside. The fire brigade was there. urging people, parents and some of the teachers who had gotten out quickly to stay back and let them do their job.

Supergirl blasted the fire with her ice breath but her eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't working.

"What?"

A deep frown creased her brow as she tried again, still nothing.

What the hell was this?

Supergirl saw children at the windows crying and screaming and she swept into the building, trying to help as many as she could.

As she neared the window to take the first two out with her, she heard the fireman talking to his colleague.

"It's not going out no matter what we do and the building could collapse any second!"

This made Supergirl's heart rate increase significantly and she worked quicker, trying to get all the children out of the burning school.

She even managed three at a time and she smiled when she looked around.

At least the kids were safe.

Her red boots hit the ground as the people clapped and cheered.

A little boy ran forward, worry clear in his brown eyes.

"My friends' still in there!"

"What?!"

"Max! He hit his head! I tried to help him but-"

"It's OK. I'll find him."

Supergirl went back into the school and looked around, calling the boy's name.

"Max! Max!"

She went to the classroom where most of the kids had been and found nothing.

As she walked, a part of the corridor gave way underneath her and she manged to jump to the other side.

"Max!"

The fire was increasing and it seemed like nothing would put it out, even as Supergirl gave one last ditch effort with her ice breath.

It was clear that someone not human had started this fire, but why?

"Max!" Supergirl tried again.

Just faintly, in the classroom right at the end of the corridor, she heard coughing and she ran towards it.

"Max?! Is that you?!"

More coughing.

Supergirl ran into the classroom and grabbed the little boy who must be Max.

The school creaked and swayed as more debris fell down, one part narrowly missing Supergirl's head.

"It's OK Max, I'm gonna get you out of here."

The boy's eyes kept closing and Supergirl just hoped that he hadn't inhaled too much smoke.

Fire was all around them as just as Supergirl flew from the window, the school collapsed behind her.

She could hear the screams of the parents as the smoke covered her and the boy.

The boy's friend looked worried, tears in his eyes.

These children really were too young to be seeing something so tragic but thankfully Supergirl had managed to save them all.

When she landed, she called for a paramedic and they came over quickly to attend to the young boy.

Max's friend came over.

"Is he gonna be OK?"

Supergirl smiled at him as she crouched down to his level.

"He's gonna be fine. Don't worry."

Suddenly, the boy's eyes flashed amber and he grinned such an evil grin that it split his face as he morphed into something that definitely wasn't human.

"Damn." He said, his voice now a guttural growl.

Supergirl fell back as he took off into the sky, sprouting demonic looking wings and howling like a banshee.

She would really have to see the DEO about that one.

The people all around watched in horror as Supergirl watched with them. There was no point in going after it. She wasn't sure just how dangerous that thing was.

* * *

The Luthor children's hospital was packed with children being treated with burns and shock.

Crying could be heard as soon as Kara walked through the doors.

It hurt her heart to hear things like this but she could console herself with the fact that she'd managed to save them all.

She wanted to see how Max was getting along. The paramedics had assured Supergirl that he'd be fine but she wanted to see for herself.

Stopping at the reception desk, Kara smiled politely at the nurse on duty.

"Hi, I'm looking for Max. I'm a friend of his mother's and she asked me to check on him being as she's in another country right now."

Kara hoped the lie would work and clearly it did because the nurse told Kara that his room was a few doors down and to the left.

Kara nodded her thanks and went straight for it.

As she neared the room, Kara stopped when she saw Lena Luthor walking down the corridor.

Both women stopped as though they were surprised to see each other but then Kara remembered that Lena liked to check on the hospital from time to time to make sure everything was in order and of course after the fire, she would most definitely want to be here.

"Lena!"

"Kara, what are you doing here?" She asked not unkindly.

"I uh-I'm here to see a boy Supergirl saved. She wanted me to check on him."

Lena nodded.

"It's great that she was there. She saved basically everyone in that building."

"Well she does try." Kara said modestly.

"That she does and succeeds."

Kara just smiled.

"So have you been visiting the patients?"

Lena nodded.

"I like to make sure that they're being taken care of."

Kara smiled.

That was one of the things she liked most about Lena, she had a kind heart and even though everything about her spelled out trouble, mainly because of her name, she was caring and she wanted to make National city better in any way that she could. Kara could only admire her for that.

"Oh um, I'm having dinner later, if you want to join me." Lena said suddenly.

Kara nodded.

"Yeah sounds great. I have some stuff to do after here but then sure, why not?" She said with a bright smile.

Lena nodded.

"See you around seven?"

Kara nodded.

"Yeah OK, see you then."

...

Seven o clock rolled around and as Kara made her way to L corp, her phone started ringing.

With a little frown at who would be calling her, she answered quickly without checking the caller ID.

"Hello? Kara?"

"Lena? Oh hi, is everything alright?"

"Yes it's fine. Listen, I know you were heading over to L corp but do you think if I gave you the address you could come to my house instead? I know it's a pain but I don't have a lot of other options."

"No that's fine. Um so what's the address?"

Lena rattled off an unfamiliar address and Kara memorized it.

"Make sure you get a receipt and I'll pay you for the cab here."

Kara looked around.

"It's not in walking distance?"

"Not exactly no. I'm a Luthor, I guess my father thought it was better to have a home outside of National city. Y'know, somewhere I could retreat to if the people didn't like me." She added with a nervous chuckle.

Kara nodded her understanding.

"I understand. I mean I have-" Kara cut herself off. There was no way that she could tell Lena about the fortress of solitude. That would really mess things up.

"You have what?" Lena pushed gently.

"My...my-my sister's place. It's like a second home." Kara lied awkwardly.

"OK, well I guess we all need a place like that sometimes."

"I agree. So I'll be over in...well however long it takes for the taxi to take me." She laughed.

Of course, Kara had no intention of taking a taxi, she could just fly over as long as she landed before the Luthor's home. It wouldn't do any good for Lena to see her land right outside her window.

"See you soon Kara. It's not far really." Lena said, trying to make Kara feel better about what she thought could be a long journey.

It took Kara all of ten minutes to locate the Luthor residence and land just before the looming double gates.

A guard stood on watch in a box that looked big enough to be a comfortable sized shed.

Kara gave him a polite smile.

"I'm er Kara Danvers, here to see Lena Luthor."

The guard pressed something in his ear and Kara could Lena's voice on the other end with her super hearing.

"That's fine James. Let her in."

The guard nodded, pressed a button in the shed like thing and the gates opened up.

Kara smiled a little and then walked through gates, onto the tree lined path.

It took about maybe three minutes for Kara to walk up and see the huge house bearing down on her.

It looked dark, mysterious; then again, what did she expect from a Luthor house?

She walked up the few steps to the door and used the huge lion headed knocker.

A few seconds later, Lena answered.

"Hi Kara, so good to see you." She said, wrapping the blonde in a warm hug.

Kara hugged her back and realized how safe she felt despite being stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm sorry you had to come out here but I hope you'll enjoy dinner just the same." Lena said with a smile as she closed the door behind Kara.

The blonde looked up at the high ceilings and the dark wood work.

"Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. It actually belonged to my father. He must have known that sooner or later I would move to National City. He always said that the house was here if I wanted it."

Kara nodded as she listened.

Lena lead her through to the lounge and Kara almost chuckled when she saw pizza boxes, and two tubs of ice cream set out on the table as a movie, which they both liked and had seen before, was on the title screen on the TV.

"I thought you'd like this more than whatever I could cook up, which isn't much." Lena said, scratching the back of her neck.

Kara smiled at her friend.

"This looks lovely Lena. Thank you."

Lena smiled, clearly pleased.

A noise upstairs caused both of them to look up.

Kara frowned slightly.

"I thought you were here alone."

"I am. I'll go check it out." Lena said hurriedly, brushing past Kara.

"I'll come with you-"

Lena swiveled round on the stairs.

"No! I mean, no... it's fine Kara, honestly, it's probably a window I left open or something."

Kara frowned slightly but let her go anyway.

It didn't last long because the next thing Kara knew, she was upstairs, hunting round, trying to find what had made the noise, she also was trying to find where Lena had gotten to. The place had quite a few rooms and Kara had searched most of them.

She was just about to enter what looked like the bathroom when she heard Lena's voice.

"No, you'll be fine here. You're safe, I promise. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Kara frowned slightly and moved towards the room where Lena was, the door was slightly ajar.

Kara peered inside and saw Lena sitting on the edge of a bed, her back to the door.

Kara pushed on the door a little, making it creak involuntarily.

Lena's head whipped around and Kara ducked out of the way.

"Kara?" Lena called out.

Kara bit her lip and cursed herself for following the Luthor up here. She should've just stayed downstairs.

"Uh...yeah?"

Lena flew out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing up here? It was a window open after all, it had blown back against the wall, that's what the noise was." Lena lied.

Kara didn't like being lied to and she fixed the Luthor with a serious look.

"I heard you talking to someone."

Lena's eyes widened slightly for only a second.

"N-no I wasn't. I was-"

"Lena, I know there's someone in there with you. I don't need to know who but I don't understand why you're lying to me."

Lena hated the hurt look on Kara's face and she nodded, her face showing an expression of defeat.

She then put her hand on the door handle and gestured for Kara to follow her inside the room.

The blonde did and she stopped in the doorway when she saw the boy she'd rescued earlier from the burning school.

Lena stood by his side and turned around to look at Kara.

"Kara, this is-"

"I know who this is. I-Supergirl saved him earlier today. He was in the hospital. Why is he here Lena?"

Lena licked her lips as the little boy looked up at her and she gently smoothed his hair back.

"Kara, this is Max. He's my son."

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you liked that little shock hehe. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback :)**

 **Before we get into the second chapter, I'm gonna answer a few questions that leapyearbaby29 had and you had quite a few!**

 **So here we go;**

 **So firstly, you'll have to read on to find out what the demon thing is, secondly, Lena not telling Kara she had a son and why will be revealed, I can't give it away right now. Also Lena didn't have a choice about having Max stay with her because she wanted to look after her son but also she wanted to see Kara at the same time, hoping that Kara wouldn't suspect anything and lastly, the demon thing said 'damn' because his aim to was kill Max, who as you know is Lena's son, and because he's alive, it meant that he failed.**

 **Hope that cleared everything up.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

 **2**

Kara stared at Lena as she stood by Max's side, the protectiveness of a mother shining through.

"Why...why didn't you tell me you had a son?" Kara asked, looking at Max.

Max looked up at Kara and gave her a small smile. Of course he didn't know who she was, Kara had perfected the art of hiding who she was over the years.

None one in their right mind would think that meek and mild Kara could actually be Supergirl.

Supergirl was confident, strong and had powers! Kara...well she just worked at Catco.

Lena looked straight into Kara's eyes and the blonde knew that she was going to get the honest truth.

"Everyone hates me Kara. If they knew that Max was my son, they would have gone for him, made him a target and used him against me."

"But he's in school, how have you covered parent's evenings, school plays, bringing him home every night?"

Lena stepped away from Max and went over to Kara, lowering her voice she said;

"He's still a little shaken. Perhaps we could talk downstairs?"

Kara nodded and Lena followed her out of the room, shooting back a little assuring smile at her son.

Back downstairs, Kara turned to face Lena, her arms folded and a serious look on her face.

Lena gave her a silent nod, confirming that she would now answer all of Kara's questions.

"Parent's evenings and school plays were covered by an actress. She would go into the school, pretend to be his mother and attend and film everything Max was in, then she would bring the tapes to me. Only a select trustworthy few at the school know that I am his real mother. Max doesn't come home because not only is the school private but it's also a boarding school for the rich who are willing to pay for them to house their children. I want him home with me but as I said, I'm a Luthor and my world is not safe for him."

Kara frowned slightly.

"But he's here with you now."

Lena nodded.

"He's here because there was an attack made on him which means that someone knows who he is. I can't afford to have him out of my sight now that someone knows he's my son."

Kara nodded.

"Final question; why didn't you tell me?"

Lena lowered her head, not being able to look Kara in the eye. She could hear the hurt in her friend's voice and she knew that it was down to the fact that Kara thought Lena couldn't trust her with this kind of information but then she also knew that the Luthor woman was very secretive. It was just a part of her that Kara had come to accept but this...this was something else.

"I can't get into that right now." Lena said softly.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Lena said, her eyes meeting Kara's as she moved forward and took Kara's hands in her own.

"It's just...it's difficult to explain."

"Well try." Kara said, pulling out of Lena's grip.

"I can't..."

Kara sighed as though she was disappointed.

"I wanted to tell you! I really did but I just didn't think that you would-"

"That I would understand?" Kara snapped.

"No, not that but...it's complicated."

"It's always complicated with you Lena! Why couldn't you just tell me! I could've helped you!"

"Helped me how?!"

"I-I know Supergirl. She could protect him!"

"Yes but she can't watch him 24/7 while I'm at work."

"So what are you going to do? Take him to work with you?!"

Lena stared straight at her, daring her to argue.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am going to do. Now if you have a problem with that, you can leave."

"I don't have a problem with that. I just wanna know why you didn't tell me."

"And I told you I can't."

"Will you ever?!" Kara shouted, unable to help how she felt.

Lena let out a breath and her eyes looked sad.

"I don't know...I would like to think that maybe one day...but now? I don't know."

The two women stood there in uncomfortable silence until Kara turned and headed for the door.

"I should go."

Lena didn't stop her this time.

"Yeah, maybe you should."

Lena watched as Kara opened the door and slipped outside, quietly shutting it behind her.

Lena was so used to people slamming the door on her when they got mad that she didn't know what hurt most.

Letting out a breath, Lena went over to the table and started clearing the pizzas and ice cream away.

"Mom?" She heard Max call from upstairs.

"I'm coming sweetie." Lena replied and slowly made her way back upstairs, all the while thinking of how to explain things to Kara or even if she could.

* * *

"So what have we got?" Kara asked as she stood in front of Alex and J'onn.

"Not much. We've looked it up based on what you've said but we can't find an alien that can transform into a demon at will, at least not one that looks like what you described." Alex told her.

Kara stood with her hands on her hips, her Supergirl costume on as she knew she needed to be ready at a moment's notice.

"Is there anything unusual that has gone on? Has anyone else seen this thing?"

Again. Alex shook her head.

Kara clenched her teeth and her fists tightened as she brought them down on the table, doing her best not to break it.

"There must be something." She growled.

Alex looked at her sister and knew something was wrong.

"Kara? Can I have a word?"

The blonde frowned but nodded her head anyway as she allowed herself to be pulled to the side, out of ear shot of everyone else.

"What's going on with you?" Alex asked gently.

"Oh it...it's nothing."

"Come on. I know when something's wrong with you. Just tell me."

Kara sighed and bit her lip.

"It's Lena."

Alex frowned slightly.

"What about her?"

"She was at the children's hospital yesterday. I thought she was there to check up on how things were going but it turns out...she was there to see the kids-one kid in particular."

Alex's frown deepend.

"I don't get it."

Kara looked around before she lowered her voice a little more.

"That boy I saved, you know, Max?"

Alex remembered Kara telling her about him and how the demon thing seemed more concerned with him and why if he'd survived the fire.

"Yeah."

Kara let out a breath.

"Max is Lena's son."

Alex's brown eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I know..."

"Why didn't she tell you?"

Kara shrugged.

"She said it's complicated."

Alex nodded as she listened to her sister.

"Do you uh, maybe want me to have a word with her?"

Kara frowned slightly.

"No offence but what would that do?"

Alex folded her arms and shrugged.

"I dunno but maybe I can talk to Lena, make her understand where you're coming from and get her side of the story. Maybe she'd feel more comfortable talking to me, it's just a suggestion."

Kara nodded.

"OK...if you think it'll help."

Alex nodded.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She might be at work, she might at home but she said she would be bringing Max to work with her so that's where I would try first."

Alex nodded.

"OK. I'll be back soon." She told her sister, silently promising that she wouldn't come back without a reasonable explanation, even though she thought she knew what that could be, she couldn't tell Kara. Not yet.

When Alex arrived, Lena was at her desk.

Max was nowhere in sight but then Alex expected that. There would be too many questions if anyone saw him.

"Alex! It's so good to see you!" Lena said as she stood.

Alex smiled and they hugged a little awkwardly.

"Please, sit. How have you been?" Lena said cheerily.

"Good thanks. You?"

Lena shrugged.

"Can't complain."

Alex knew she had to say something otherwise they would be exchanging plesantries all day.

"Lena, I have to talk to you about something."

Lena looked up and the smile instantly disappeared from her face.

"Kara." She said knowingly.

Alex nodded.

"She told me that you were keeping something from her. I won't say anything, I swear. I know how important it is to keep secrets to protect the people you care about."

Lena nodded along to what she was saying but Alex could tell by the tightening of Lena's jaw that she wasn't happy that Kara had told Alex about Max.

"She just wants to know why you didn't tell her?"

"Do you think she had a right to know?" Lena snapped.

"Well, she is your friend and I guess to Kara it looks like you don't trust her."

"Don't trust her? Alex, I'd trust Kara with me life! How could she think that?!"

"I came here to tell you my theory, if you want to hear it."

Lena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Go on then." She drawled.

Alex looked straight at her.

"You were scared that Kara wouldn't like the idea of you having a child, because to you, you'd think she'd look at Max as baggage from a past relationship."

Lena's grip on her pen had tightened, Alex could see her knuckles turning white.

So she was getting somewhere.

"Tell me if I'm out of line here Lena."

"Don't worry, I will." Lena assured her but her voice shook a little, betraying her own confidence.

"Kara isn't just a friend to you...is she?"

Lena blinked quickly and her whole posture stiffened.

Alex pushed on, despite seeing how uneasy the Luthor woman looked.

"That's why you couldn't tell her. Because as Lena, you're free to do what you want. Anytime Kara wants you, you're there without question but as Lena the mom, you think that she's gonna think you wouldn't have time for her and gradually, you'll grow apart. Is that right?" Alex asked, her voice soft.

Tears came to Lena's eyes and she closed them as they fell down her face. She bit her lip and nodded.

Alex reached for a tissue and handed it to her.

"You love her, don't you Lena?"

Lena nodded without saying a word.

"And you think Kara wouldn't want to take a chance on you if you had a child."

Again, Lena nodded.

Alex really felt for her. She'd had to bury her own feelings once upon a time before she met Maggie and Maggie had made her brave enough to confront and deal with who she really was. Lena hadn't had that but she was hoping that Kara could do it, Alex could see it in her eyes whenever they talked about her or when Lena was in the same space as Kara, pure adoration was written all over her face and Alex felt for her, truly she did.

"Do you want my advice Lena?"

The Luthor nodded as she dabbed at her eyes with the tissue.

"Tell Kara. At least you'll know either way."

Lena shook her head.

"I can't. She loved Mon-El. I'm not someone she could ever feel that way with. I'm not an idiot Alex. I know when to pursue something and when to just admire from a safe distance. Why do you think I make a good business woman?" She added with a humorless chuckle.

Alex gave her a small smile and got to her feet.

"The choice is your's but if you need to talk, I'm here, OK?"

Lena nodded.

"Thanks Alex." She said with a little sniffle.

"You're welcome."

As Alex turned away, Lena stood up quickly.

"Alex, you won't tell Kara about any of this, will you?"

Alex shook her head and smiled.

"No. Your secret's safe with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Lena turned in her swivel chair to look out the widow at National City's skyline.

Alex knew. Of course she knew! She probably saw herself in Lena, more so now than ever.

She did worry that Alex might slip up and say something to Kara about it all but then Lena felt she could trust Alex. She had been wrong about people in the past so she was a little wary but with Alex, it was different. Maybe it was because she was Kara's sister so her intentions could only be good where her sister was concerned and she knew that Kara cared about Lena, maybe not in the same way but Alex seemed to want to help protect the people that Kara had in her life.

Lena smiled a little.

It would be so freeing if she could just say what was on her mind to Kara. Maybe one day she'd be brave enough to open up-

Her phone rang, distracting her from her thoughts.

She gave a small frown and looked down at the caller ID.

Kara.

Yeah, maybe one day she'd be brave enough to tell her but today was not that day.

She took a breath and then answered, putting the phone on speaker as she didn't trust herself to hold the phone, she'd probably drop it anyway.

"H-hello?" Lena stammered as she answered and then rolled her eyes because she'd stammered.

"Lena...it's Kara. Can we talk?"

"Like...right now?"

"Well I'd prefer to meet in person...if that's ok with you."

"Uh, sure! Yeah, of course. That'd be great! I mean, not great, just good. It'd be..." Lena stopped babbling (she never did that) and took a breath, trying to compose herself.

"It'd be lovely to see you. What time would you like to meet?"

"Can we meet say...around eight?"

"Yes. That's fine. I shall see you then Kara."

"Ok, cool. See you then."

Lena hung up first and made herself relax.

Back at the DEO, Kara watched as Alex walked in.

"Hey, so I called her."

Alex stared at the blonde.

"You what?"

"I called her. Y'know I just feel like we have some things to talk about and I know you went over there to talk to her too but y'know when you just feel like you should do something, well I did it and we're meeting at eight to talk about everything."

Alex nodded, giving Kara a small smile.

"Just...don't push her, OK?"

Kara smiled but she had a confused frown on her face.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Well, she really values your friendship. She cares about her son, as a good mother should and all she was thinking about was his protection and she's sorry she hurt you by not telling you the truth."

Kara knew Alex was holding something back.

"And what else?"

Alex shrugged.

"That's it. That's all I can say. The rest is up to Lena."

Kara nodded, showing that she would accept what Alex had told her and leave it at that.

"Kara, we found something!" Winn called.

Both Kara and Alex went over to the computer screen that Winn was now sitting in front of.

"You found our demon?"

"Well...no but get this, it's not a demon. Well I mean, it is a demon but it's not..."

At their blank expressions, Winn typed something into the computer.

"Let me explain."

"Please do." Alex said, folding her arms as she waited. Patience was not her strong point.

Winn waited as an image came up. It was the image of the boy who had transferred into the demon.

"That's the boy!" Kara exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"His name is Toby Hatchet and he is human but his father likes experiments. He was hired by some unknown person-we're working on tracing who or what that is- to carry out an experiment known as 'Immortality One'."

Kara frowned.

"What's Immortality One?"

"It's an experiment that's main goal is basically immortality but so far, it's only give the appearance of being immortal. It doesn't actually do what it's supposed to do but there is one chemical that they're missing that they need which could mean that they could get close to making this experiment work."

Both Alex and Kara exchanged glances as Winn continued.

"And there is only one family that has that chemical."

"The Luthors." Kara realized.

Winn nodded.

"So if this person wants the chemical, what would be the point in trying to kil Ma-all those children." Kara amended quickly, remembering that only herself and Alex knew about Lena's son.

Win shrugged.

"Clearly, this person thought that he could bribe one of the parents with something."

Alex's eyes lit up and Kara knew had a theory.

"What if one of the parents work at L Corp and this person thought that they could kill the child and promise to bring him back but only if they gave him the chemical he needs?"

Winn nodded and pointed at her with a smile.

"She's not just a pretty face, ladies and gentlemen!"

Alex only raised her eyebrows slightly as Kara stared at the screen.

"So what we do do?" Alex asked.

Kara knew straight away.

"Leave it to me." She said, turning on her heel.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to L Corp."

Lena turned as Supergirl landed on her balcony.

"Supergirl!"

"Lena, I need to ask you something and I need to do it now. I don't think we have much time."

Lena's eyes widened slightly.

"O-OK."

"Do you have a chemical in your possession that could increase the chance of immortality?"

Lena blinked, clearly taken back by this.

"Uh no...there's nothing like that here."

"And what about anywhere else?"

Lena couldn't think on her feet, the question had really thrown her.

"I really need you to think about this Lena. We could have a big problem otherwise."

"Uh...the only other place I can think of would be at Lex's old safe house."

"I thought he kept everything in the vault."

"Well he did but some things he kept at this safe house. I don't know why he would keep a chemical like that there but it's the only place I can think of."

Supergirl nodded.

"Can you show me?"

"Now?"

"If you don't mind."

"Uh yeah, yeah sure."

She then grabbed her coat and bag and followed Supergirl out onto the balcony.

"Are we going to-?"

"Fly? Yes. It's faster."

Lena swallowed and nodded as she allowed Supergirl to lift her and they took off into the air and with Lena giving directions, went straight to Lex Luthor's safe house.

* * *

 **A/N- A short and sweet one this time. More to come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Supergirl set Lena down and the Luthor stumbled a little as she regained her footing.

The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"Y'know, this isn't the first time you've flown with me."

Lena nodded as she blinked a few times.

"I know, but the first time I was unconscious and the second was more of a lift, than actual flight."

Supergirl chuckled and then looked at the safe house.

It was big, dark and boarded up.

Lena grimaced at it. She knew why Lex had places like this and it was never for anything good.

"Now all you have to do is rip those wooden boards off and we can go inside."

Supergirl nodded and walked forward, prising the boards off as Lena watched the wood snap with the alien's strength.

"Oh and Supergirl?"

"Yeah?"

I never thanked you for saving-" She stopped.

Supergirl didn't know about Lena's son but then she'd told Kara, but Kara would never say anything, would she?

"Saving what?" Supergirl asked as she tossed the broken wood aside.

"It doesn't matter."

Kara hadn't said anything, Supergirl didn't know.

Lena frowned as she started to think.

Maybe having Supergirl know wasn't such a bad thing. She could help protect Max and if God forbid, the worst did happen, she would be there within seconds to help.

Lena nodded to herself but when her eyes met Supergirl's, she saw a confused frown on the Super's face.

"Are you OK?"

Lena nodded.

"Yeah...there's just something I wanted to tell you, but it can wait."

"OK..." Supergirl said but she looked uncertain.

Lena stepped forward and they both walked through the doorway and into Lex's safe house.

Lena rubbed her arms self consciously.

"You OK?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah...it's like I can still feel him here, y'know?"

Supergirl nodded and patted Lena's shoulder reassuringly.

"He's not here anymore Lena. it's only you and you are trying to be better than your family."

The Luthor gave Supergirl a kind smile.

"Now where would Lex hide an immortal chemical?"

"The fridge." Lena replied bluntly.

Supergirl raised a blonde eyebrow in her direction.

"The fridge?"

Lena nodded.

"Take a look."

Supergirl went through to the back and into some pokey little kitchen and a fridge sat in the corner next to a clearly unused oven.

She pulled open the door and found a few past it's sell by date food items along with a jar of what looked like black liquid.

Lena peered inside and screwed her nose up at the smell.

She nodded as Supergirl held the jar up for Lena to look at.

"Do you think this is it?"

Lena nodded.

"Most definitely."

Supergirl stared at the jar, like she was waiting for it to turn a different color or move or something and surprisingly, it did.

The black good moved like something was inside it and then turned into an ice blue color.

Supergirl's eyes widened.

"What's it doing?"

Lena smirked a little at the Super's reaction.

"When the Immortal chemical feels it's in the presence of an alien, it turns green but-"

Lena took the jar from Supergirl and it moved, turning red as it did.

"When it senses a human, it turns red."

Supergirl frowned.

"Why red? I thought if Lex hated humans so much, why turn into a color that symbolizes danger?"

"Red doesn't always mean danger. It symbolizes blood in this case. Aliens...well, I guess it turns green to fit with the whole martian aspect." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Supergirl took the jar back from Lena and started heading out of Lex's safe house.

Lena followed Supergirl back out and then stopped when the same winged demon landed right in front of them.

The grin he displayed was so wide, Supergirl wondered how it didn't split his face.

"You!"

"Did you honestly think that you could take something so valuable and just walk away?" It growled.

"Who are you?" Supergirl asked.

"Does it matter?"

"It's pretty low for an alien to be working as a lackey for a human." Supergirl wasn't sure if this was true or not but she wanted to get some kind of reaction out of the thing.

"I have to make a living somehow." It said with a shrug.

"Why were you after that little boy?"

"Oh, you mean her son?" It asked, pointing to Lena who stood, staring at the monster.

Supergirl glanced back at Lena and Lena opened her mouth to speak, to explain, to say anything that could make this OK again, when the demon lunged forward and knocked the jar from Supergirl's hands.

It rolled onto the ground but thankfully, it didn't break.

Lena went for the jar and grabbed it.

"I got it!"

The demon turned as Supergirl ran and grabbed Lena taking off into the sky.

Both Luthor and Super smiled until they heard the beating of wings and as Lena looked around, she saw the demon chasing them!

"Uh...Supergirl?"

The blonde glanced over her shoulder and she pushed on harder, trying to lose the demon but it was fast and it knew how to make the most of those gigantic wings.

Supergirl quickly tapped her ear piece."

"Alex?"

"Supergirl?"

"That demon thing? We found it."

"Where are you?"

"Flying and it's chasing us. Can you help?"

"Sure thing."

Within minutes, a couple of planes flew straight at the demon, blasting it with all the ammo they had. The demon dodged most of the bullets but luckily, one hit and it fell straight to the ground, literally dropping out of the sky.

"Thanks Alex. We're clear."

"Good. Now get your ass home. He might recover quickly. I'm gonna send a team out to track it and if it's hurt, we'll bring it back here to determine what it is."

"Ok thanks Alex and be careful."

With another tap to her ear piece, Supergirl focused on flying back to L Corp.

Back at L Corp, Lena put the jar in her own safe and let out a breath of relief.

"That was a little close for comfort."

Supergirl nodded and the two women stood there in silence for a little while.

"Listen Supergirl, about that boy you saved and that demon said he was my son, he's right, he is. But-"

"You took precautions to protect him. It's alright, I understand."

Lena nodded.

"I even went so far as to not telling my best friend about him."

Supergirl nodded.

"You mean Kara?"

Lena nodded.

"She'll understand."

"I know but I told her that-" She stopped herself rather abruptly.

"If I say this, you won't tell her, will you?"

"No. Of course not." Supergirl assured her but her heart was hammering in her chest.

Lena licked her suddenly dry lips.

"I told Kara that the reason I didn't tell her about Max is because I was protecting him and that's not a lie, I am but...it's not the real reason I kept him a secret from her."

Supergirl nodded as she listened and for a second, she felt guilty that she was listening to this. Lena didn't want Kara to know and she didn't know that Supergirl was Kara, it seemed a little unfair, no matter how badly she wanted to know Lena's reasons.

"Lena, It's not that I don't care, I do but maybe you should just be honest and tell Kara the truth, whatever it may be."

Lena rolled her eyes.

"That's what her sister said." She muttered.

Supergirl nodded.

"Well she's right. Just tell Kara. Shes understanding, you know that."

Lena nodded.

"Yeah, she is."

"Well I'd better get back but you're ok?"

Lena nodded, forcing a smile.

"I will be."

"Good. It'll be OK Lena. I promise."

"I know and thank you, again."

Supergirl left the Luthor in her office as Lena sat down at her desk.

She glanced over at her safe and tapped her nails on the desk.

After a little while, she got up and walked over to it, pressing in the combination code and taking the jar out of the safe.

The liquid inside turned red at her touch and she smiled a little.

As psychotic as her bother was, Lex really could be incredible. It was just a shame that he used his intelligence for all the wrong reasons.

Lena studied the liquid, wondering how this stuff actually worked when her glass window smashed behind her and Lena ducked as she screamed. Her grip on the jar was tight but as the demon flew right into her office, he snatched it from her grasp, almost breaking her wrist in the process.

"What was the point in trying to be bribe you, when all we had to do was wait for you to find it and then take it from you?"

Lena stared up at the demon, her voice shaking slightly.

"Who do you work for?"

"Ah, now that would be telling. But if you doubled my fee, you could keep this."

Lena glared at it.

"You're bargaining...you must be in league with my mother." She said, her nose turning up in disgust.

"You're a smart one. She wants you to work with her Lena. All you have to do, is use this and then you could become more powerful than any other human, even more powerful that the aliens."

"Why does my mother want it?"

The demon shifted and turned into an image of Lilian Luthor.

"Because I was going to give it to you Lena. I wanted you to become immortal because then you could spend eternity trying to make the world a better place for humans. I have caused you so much pain Lena, that I wanted to give you a gift. This gift."

Lena backed away. She knew it was her mother's words and the intent behind it.

"This is you're way of trying to make amends? By trying to kill your own grandson and then by bribing me?"

"The plan was never to kill Max, Lena. My demon friend here would have gotten him out and taken him back to me. Then... I would have bribed you." Lilian answered with a chuckle, trying to turn holding her grandson for ransom into a joke.

Lena let out a snort of derision.

"How motherly of you."

"I knew you wouldn't come willingly, so I needed something to...help you along. I would never hurt Max you must believe that."

Lena shook her head.

"You have used me multiple times, I wouldn't put anything past you."

"Are you passing up this chance to become Immortal?"

Lena nodded.

"I am."

Lilian sighed.

"Very well."

She then turned back into the demon.

"Maybe there's something else you want far more than immortality."

Lena straightened and raised her chin.

"There's nothing."

The demon grinned.

"Or...someone."

It then changed and Lena stared in a mixture of shock and awe as Kara stood before her.

"Is this what you want Lena?" It said, using her voice.

"Don't..."

"Don't what? Lena, I'm right here. I'm so close. Take the chemical and we can be together."

Lena frowned.

"Why would I need to take that to be with you?" Lena questioned.

Kara smiled and walked towards Lena, taking her hands in her own.

"I know you've kept Max a secret from me, Lena but I also haven't been too truthful."

Lena frowned as she looked into eyes she knew and loved so well.

"What do you mean? What does this have to do with the Immortal chemical?"

Kara then changed into Supergirl and Lena stared as the girl of steel smiled back at her.

"The one who saves you? The one who is always there just by chance? It's me Lena. I'm Kara and I'm also Supergirl and if you take that chemical, you would be my equal and we could spend an eternity helping people, together."

Lena shook her head, trying to turn away.

"No. I don't. It's not true. It's not true-"

"It is true and I love you Lena." Kara/Supergirl told her, cupping her cheek before pressing her lips to the Luthor's.

She knew it wasn't her. That it couldn't be her. Would never in a million years be her but still Lena closed her eyes and kissed 'Kara' back.

She felt Kara grin against her mouth and Lena knew that if anyone in the whole wide world could make her do anything, then it was Kara. Demon version or not. It was enough for the Luthor.

* * *

 **A/N- Uh oh, that cat is out the bag! But what does that mean for Lena and Kara now? And just what will Lena do now that she knows?**

 **Feel free to review, let me know what you think, feedback makes me happy :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Lena didn't know what to do. She was angry. hurt, sad but she didn't know what to say or do.

Did she confront Kara. Part of her mind had tried to tell her that the demon thing had lied to her, that there was no possible way that sweet, kind and seemingly fragile Kara could be the girl of steel but then as Lena searched her feelings, she knew it was true.

From the moment, the demon had transformed from Kara into Supergirl, she knew that those beautiful blue eyes were the same.

Kara was Supergirl.

Supergirl was Kara.

Kara had lied to her. But why?

They were best friends weren't they? Why did Kara feel the need to keep this from her?

She wondered who else knew and this fired up her anger even more.

As Lena sat her desk, she glanced down at her phone.

They had to talk. To get things clear and then Lena would decide her next move.

She picked up her phone, feeling slightly sick and called Kara.

"Hi Lena, are you ok?"

"Not really. We need to talk. Can you come to L Corp?"

"Uh...sure. I can leave in about...fifteen minutes?"

'Maybe you could fly over, that would be quicker wouldn't it?' Lena wanted to snap but she didn't.

"That's fine. See you then."

Lena hung up quickly and let out a breath.

She stood and went into the room next to her's where Max was doodling in his coloring book. She gave him a warm smile and he stood, going over to hug his mom.

"How are you doing today?" Lena asked her son.

"OK." He said.

Lena smoothed back his dark hair and smiled again.

"Mommy has to talk to her friend for a little while but i'll be back soon, okay?"

Max nodded and Lena smiled again before giving him a tight hug.

"That's a good boy. See you soon."

Max went back to his coloring book as Lena shut the door behind her and locked it.

She was terrified of anyone getting to him and she also had a camera installed on her laptop so she could keep an eye on him while she was working.

Lena went back into her office and sat down, tapping her nails on her desk and wondering if she should pour herself a drink to steady her nerves.

But before she could make a decision, the door opened and Kara walked in.

Lena held her breath, she suddenly wanted to back out but she couldn't. She knew that now.

"Hey Lena, is everything alright?" Kara asked, a concerned frown on her face.

Was that all for show too? Lena wondered.

"Take a seat." She said sternly.

Kara gave her an uneasy smile.

"Okay...Lena, what's going on?" The blonde asked as she sat down, placing her bag beside her.

Lena looked straight into Kara's eyes and saw the blue that matched Supergirl's that the demon had shown.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me?" Lena asked, trying to give Kara a chance.

"About what?"

"About...you." Lena replied.

Kara shook her head slowly, that uneasy smile still there.

"Not that I can think of."

Lena sighed and closed her eyes as she bit her lip, the disappointment crashing over her like a relentless tidal wave.

"Kara, I know." Lena said and it came rushing out before she could stop it.

"You know what?"

"I know who you are. Who you _really_ are."

Kara's eyes widened slightly but still she didn't give up and each time Kara did something to deny it, Lena's heart broke just that little bit more.

"Are you going to to deny it?"

"Deny what?" Kara asked slowly.

"That you are Supergirl." Lena said, fighting to hold back tears she could feel looming.

"Lena...I..."

"Is it true?"

Kara licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Please Kara, all I want is the truth."

Kara let out a breath and her eyes lost that sparkle as she looked at Lena, it was a look of defeat.

"Yes Lena...it's true."

Hearing it from the girl herself made things seem real, too real now but Lena nodded her head.

She had heard the truth. There was really no need for this to continue, no matter how many questions Lena had, Kara had lied to her and that was the end of it.

"You can see yourself out." Lena told her.

Kara picked her bag up and stood.

"Lena... shouldn't we talk about this?"

"There's really nothing more to say Kara. You lied to me. You don't trust me. That's all I need to know."

"I do trust you!"

"Your actions have shown me that you don't. Please leave."

Kara swallowed as she felt her own tears building up.

She desperately wanted to say something, to fix things but Lena was right, she had lied to someone she called her best friend, there was no excuse for that. There was nothing she could say or do to justify that. Nothing at all.

So she walked out of Lena's office.

Once the door had shut, Lena let out a breath and put her head in her hands as she let the tears come.

Kara had lied. She didn't trust her.

Without trust, what was there to hold them together.

Lena was just grateful that she hadn't told Kara how she felt about her.

But the really painful thing here was that even though Lena felt betrayed, she still loved Kara and she wished that she didn't.

...

Lena took Max home and that was where she stayed for the rest of the week.

Kara had tried to call her but Lena had ignored all calls and texts from the woman she'd called her best friend.

She started thinking things through.

Kara had lied to her because she clearly didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth and yes, Lena hadn't told Kara about Max but it wasn't because she didn't trust her, it was to protect him and no one could blame her for that.

The difference here was that at some point, Lena would have told Kara about Max but would Kara ever have told Lena about her and Supergirl being one and the same?

Lena didn't know but in her heart, she highly doubted it.

A knock on the door made Lena look up and frown from her place on the floor where was quietly playing with Max. She'd bought him a new set of toy cars off the internet so that she didn't have to go out.

"Wait here baby. Mommy's gonna check who that is." Lena said to her son as she stood and went to the door.

Lena rolled her eyes as she guessed that it would be Kara who would be standing on the other side. In truth, Lena still wasn't ready to talk yet.

Green eyes widened as she saw her mother smiling in at her.

"Mom..."

"Hello Lena. I heard the news, you must be devastated." She said with what could only be described as a forced look of sympathy, one Lena knew only too well.

"What do you want?" She asked tiredly.

"I came to see how my daughter was, is that such a bad thing?"

"It is when you want something from me." Lena replied, her hand on the door so that her arm was blocking the doorway.

In the living room, Lena and Lilian heard Max knock over one of his toy cars and Lena closed her eyes briefly.

"Is that my grandson in there?" Lilian asked with a small smile.

Lena straightened and moved fully into the doorway now.

"Ever the protective mother. You never did tell me who the father is."

"And I never will." Lena snapped back.

"Do you even know?"

"Of course I know! What do you take me for?" Lena spat with indignation.

"I'm sorry. I know you;re not like that."

There was a pause before Lilian tried to look over Lena's shoulder.

"Can I come in."

"No."

"Oh Lena...I only want to see my grandson. I haven't seen him since...well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Are you really going to deny my grandson his grandmother?"

Lena sighed.

Lilian Luthor could be so dramatic sometimes.

"You get fifteen minutes and then I want you gone." Lena said sternly and stepped aside to her mother in.

Every time Lena did this, she had hoped things would be different between them and secretly, she needed her mother now more than ever. After everything with Kara, she felt so alone and distant from everything, even her work.

She wanted her family, even if that family consisted of Lilian Luthor.

Lena shut the door behind her mother and walked in ahead of her to find Max playing with his cars, the one he had knocked over was now in it's right position.

"Max, this is your grandmother." Lena told her son gently.

Max looked up, his green eyes matching his mother's as he stared at Lilian warily.

Lilian crouched down and picked up a blue toy car as though she was inspecting it.

"You like cars Max?"

The little boy looked at his mother and at her warm smile, he turned his head back to his grandmother and nodded.

"Your uncle likes cars. He had real ones." She told him, injecting some enthusiasm in her voice. Lena only ever heard that enthusiasm when she was talking about her golden boy of a son.

Lena folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

Lilian sensed the tension and straightened, looking back at her daughter.

"Can we talk? I know how hurt you must feel right now Lena."

The younger Luthor let out a breath and gestured to the couch.

Lilian smiled and sat down as Lena sat down as well, making sure to keep a gap between them.

"Have you heard from her?"

"She keeps calling me. I keep ignoring it."

"Wise."

Lena ignored that, she didn't want to argue.

Instead, she changed the subject.

"That demon you sent to me, what is it?"

Lilian shrugged.

"It's as you say, a demon."

"What can it do?"

"A lot of things but mainly it can change into the shape of people it reads in your mind."

Lena's eyes widened a little.

"You control it then?"

The older Luthor shook her head.

"No. I only employee it. It plays on your emotions, things you think about and what you feel. It tells me things when it returns to me but it's becoming a bit of a pain. It will only give up information if I up the price and so far, it's costing me more than I'd anticipated."

Lena suddenly felt hot and she swallowed, her throat very dry now.

"How much do you know?"

"About it's conversation with you a while back? Not much. It won't tell me everything. It's holding something very important back, I know that much. It see something in you and every time I ask it, it just laughs and flies off."

Lilian then turned and smiled at her daughter, patting her hand.

"You know, you could always tell me yourself."

Lena laughed but there was no humor behind it.

"That won't be happening anytime soon." She said as she took her hand back.

"Is it that bad?"

"It's my life. It's up to me what I do and that's all you need to know."

Lilian sighed sadly.

"I know...I still want you on my side Lena. I want you to join me. I want you to do what you were meant for."

"I am helping National city, not destroying it."

"I'm not destroying it either. I just don't trust the aliens. I don't believe they are as peaceful as they say there are and you know first hand how deceitful they can be."

That cut Lena deep and Lilian didn't even seem to notice.

"I mean, Kara, how could she do that to you?"

"I'm done here." Lena snapped, standing up.

"Please leave."

Lilian stood but gave her daughter a look.

"I'm only trying to help you Lena."

"I don't need any help."

"One day, you will come to me. I know you will."

Lena ushered her mother out the door as she replied to her;

"It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens."

She slammed the door shut and locked the top and bottom bolts, sliding the middle bolt into place just in case Lilian sent that demon back here.

Her phone buzzed and as Lena fished it out of her pocket, she saw it was a text from Kara.

CAN WE TALK? PLEASE? I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU LENA X

Lena swallowed as tears filled her eyes and she turned her phone off, she whispered brokenly;

"You already have."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Kara sighed as she checked her phone for the thousandth time.

Alex put a hand on her sister's shoulder as she walked up to her.

"Is she still ignoring you?"

Kara nodded and brushed her blonde hair back.

"Yeah. I've tried calling her and I've lost track of how many texts I've sent."

"She'll come around." Alex told her reassuringly with a small smile.

"You sure about that?" Kara asked with a sour look.

"Just give her time."

"I've given her time! How much does she need?!"

Alex nodded in understanding.

"Have you tried going to see her?"

"No...do you think I should?"

Alex shrugged.

"It couldn't hurt. I mean seriously, after all this, how could you make it any worse?"

Kara nodded.

"You have a point."

Alex nodded and left her sister to make her decision.

"Good luck."

Kara allowed herself a tiny smile.

More than anything, she wanted things to be all right between her and Lena. The Luthor woman had come to mean a great deal to her, Lena had even admitted that Kara was her best friend and Kara knew she felt the same way.

Kara had been the one to believe in Lena when everyone else wanted to brand her with the same iron as they had her family but Kara knew that Lena wasn't like that.

She good and decent and she wanted to help National city and it's people. Not just because she wanted the people to like and respect her but just because she hated to see people suffer and even though, yes she was a business woman, she had a heart of gold and Kara found herself wanting to protect that as much as she was able.

...

Supergirl flew to Lena's house and landed gracefully just outside of the gates.

If the guard at the front had been told to reject her, she would either fly over the top or go home, she hadn't decided yet.

The guard was missing at the front and Kara frowned.

Lena would have to have a word with him about that, she thought.

Flying over the top it is.

As she flew over the trees, she saw Lena's house and then a frown, deeper than the lasr one appeared on her face as she landed again.

The door to Lena's house was laying on the ground, clearly it had been ripped off it's hinges.

"Lena..." Kara breathed then louder as she raced towards the house.

"Lena!"

Inside, she found no one one.

"Max!" She tired, maybe her son was here.

She ran upstairs, into Lena's bedroom and then Max's. Nothing.

"Lena!" She tried again, even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

Suddenly, Kara heard a blast coming from the center of National city.

Lena disappearing, the blast, it couldn't all be connected, could it?

Just then, Alex came through in her ear piece.

"I'm gessuing you heard that."

"You guessed right. What was it?" Kara asked as she strode back out of the house.

"A bomb went off in the city."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No but there's something definitely going on. Maybe you should check it out."

"I'm on my way."

Kara took off into the air and headed back towards National city.

It didn't take her long to see what was going on.

Below her, police were trying to get everyone to stay back.

As Kara used her x-ray vision, she saw that men, dressed all in black guarding the building.

When she looked closer, she saw that a little boy was locked in one of the rooms, as young as he was, he was trying to open the doors and he was crying that he couldn't get out.

"Max!" Kara realized.

It was then that she realized the men were members of cadmus which meant that Lilian was using her own grandson to manipulate Lena into doing something, whatever that was anyway.

When she looked down, she noticed the black van parked at the back of the building and inside was Lilian Luthor and an unconscious Lena.

Kara looked from Max to Lena and back again.

She made a beeline for Max as she knew was what Lena would want her to do but as she neared the building, she felt that familiar feeling of weakness come over her.

Kryptonite.

Supergirl shook her head to try and clear the haze but it was difficult.

The Kryptonite was slowly draining her power and Kara knew that without her powers, she wouldn't be able to help anyone, it was possible it could even kill her if she was exposed to it for too long.

"Supergirl are you there?"

"I'm here Alex. Is there any way inside this building?"

"You know it's filled with Kryptonite, right?"

Kara nodded.

"I do but Lena's son is in there."

Alex sighed.

"I know you want to help but for now you have to sit tight and wait til we get there."

"There are guards all over this place Alex. It's just as dangerous for you as it is for me."

"The Kryptonite will kill you Supergirl! You have to sit this one out!"

"I can't just do nothing Alex! It's Lena's son in there!" Kara shouted, feeling her temper and frustration rise.

Kara looked at the van and saw that Lena had gone.

Kara frowned.

Where had she gone?

She now saw that Lena was standing with Lilian outside the building. This time, she could hear them talking.

"That building will explode and your son will go with it if you don't do something."

Kara watched as Lilian handed Lena the immortal chemical.

Kara's eyes widened.

"Alex, Lilian is trying to get Lena to take the immortal."

"Why?"

"I don't know and that doesn't matter but I think I've just found my way in."

"How?"

"If I take the immortal then the Kryponite won't affect me...right?"

There was a pause.

"Alex? You there?"

"Suprgirl, we've been doing some digging on the immortal chemical. It's not safe."

"What?"

"If you take that, there's no guarantee that you'll be ok and if Lena takes it... she'll die."

Kara frowned and she watched as Lena took the immortal chemical from her mother.

"But Lilian must know that...why would she do this?"

"She wants to use Lena for a long as possible while she has the immortal in her system. After that, she doesn't care, but Supergirl you can't let Lena take that."

Kara flew down just as Lilian got back into the van and drove away, confident in the knowledge that her daughter would do whatever it took to save her son.

"Lena, you can't take that!"

"I don't have a choice! The building's coming down and the Kryptonite will kill you! I don't see any other way!"

Kara nodded.

"There has to be another, we'll find one! There are people coming to help, we just have to wait."

"I don't have the time to wait. I need to do this. Now."

Kara stepped forward and nodded.

"I can get in there and if I'm quick, maybe I can get out before the Kryptonite affects me too much. I promise I'll get Max out, Lena. Trust me."

Lena's expression suddenly turned sad.

"I did trust you..."

"You can again. I won't let you down again Lena, I swear."

Lena smiled brokenly.

"I know you won't want to, but sometimes we hurt the ones we care about."

Before Kara could stop her, Lena opened the jar and downed the immortal chemical.

Kara's eyes widened.

"Lena no!"

Lena dropped the jar to the ground and it shattered as she turned and headed into the building as it suddenly started to explode.

"Lena wait!" Kara called but the blast of Kryptonite, knocked her back.

"You have to go!" Lena shouted.

"No I'm not leaving you! Kara yelled.

"You have to Kara! One more blast of Kryptonite could kill you!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, now get out of here!"

Kara reluctantly turned to leave, it was too dangerous for her now. Both her and Lena knew that.

"Kara?!" Lena called, making the blonde turn around to look at her.

A broken smile crossed Lena's lips.

"I love you."

A moment passed between them and Kara smiled sadly at her, knowing this could be last time she saw her.

Lena nodded that she understood the silent message. If she made it out of here, they would have a lot to talk about.

"Now go!"

Kara fly up into the air wondering if she would ever see Lena again. Now that she knew how the Luthor felt, Kara wondered what that would mean for them if she made it out alive.

And not only that but did she feel the same?

There were too many questions and not enough answers.

* * *

 **A/N- OK so Lena took the immortal which means she should make it out alive but what about what happens after? Just how long does she have before the immortal rejects her body and how will things stand with herself and Kara?**

 **I will update as soon as I can and as always, feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Alex groaned as she heard her phone buzzing. She rolled over and gently moved her arm from underneath her girlfriend's shoulder, Maggie slept like a log anyway.

Alex blinked to try and clear the haze of sleep as she picked up her phone and checked the caller ID.

"Kara?" Alex whispered as she saw her sister's name on the too bright screen.

She pressed accept and answered the call.

"Kara?"

"Hey Alex, sorry, did I wake you?"

Alex glanced back over at Maggie and shook her head as she slowly climbed out of bed and went into the other room.

"No, no of course not. Are you okay?"

"Um...I think so."

"You think so?"

"Lena, she-she said-well I mean-she told me something today."

Alex remembered what had happened earlier.

"Oh yeah! How is she?"

"She's fine. I went to check on her after everything got cleared. She didn't see me but she was with her son and they're both safe. I'm keeping an eye on them both until I know Lilian isn't coming back."

Alex nodded with a small smile.

"That's nice of you."

"Well she is my friend." Kara replied softly.

"I know and I know how much she means to you."

"Yeah about that...what I was going to tell you."

"Oh yeah, sorry, go on."

"Well just before Lena went into the building to save her son...she-she told me she loved me."

"She did?! That's great! How do you feel?!"

"You knew?!"

"Well-"

"How did you know?!"

"Well when I went to see her that day, she told me that-"

"She told you?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Alex winced a little at her sister's high pitched voice.

"It's really not my place to tell you how Lena feels, Kara. I knew she'd tell you sooner or later. That woman was overflowing with what she feels for you."

There was a groan on the other end and Alex bit back a chuckle.

"How could I not see that?!"

"Because you didn't think Lena felt that way. It's easy to miss the signs Kara, especially when you have so much going on but I'm glad she told you."

"Yeah..."

"So how do you feel?" Alex asked eagerly.

"I uh...I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"How should I feel about that?"

Alex paused, a little confused by Kara's reaction or lack of it to be more apt.

"Well...are you happy?"

There was a pause.

"Kara?"

"I...I think so..."

"You think? Kara, do you like Lena or not?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"Do you love her?"

"I guess..."

"You guess?! Kara this is not a trick question! Do you love her? Yes or no?"

"It's...complicated."

"No it's not! God, Kara, just think about this then, Lena wants you to come over and talk. She's going to tell you she loves you and she wants to know how you feel, what are you going to tell her?" Alex asked, trying to put it as simply as she could for Kara.

"I...don't know."

"Kara!"

"What?! I'm sorry I've never been in this kinda position before!"

"You should know! It's about how you feel! Not what people think and not what they expect of you! I bet Lena doesn't care." Alex added for good measure.

"Probably not. She's braver than me...in this instance." Kara muttered.

"Well now it's your turn. Lena put herself out there, now it's up to you. Go and see her. Tell her how you feel, be it good or bad."

Kara sighed but it was more from nerves. She wasn't sure how this would play out or how she wanted it to either.

"Okay..."

"You'll feel better Kara, trust me."

"Okay. I'll talk to her."

"Great. Just not now because it's three in the morning."

"Oh...yeah, right. Sorry and thanks for talking to me, Alex."

"No problem. Let me know how it goes."

"I will. Um I know it's morning but... goodnight?"

Alex chuckled.

"Goodnight Kara."

As Alex came back into the bedroom, she found Maggie awake and propped up on one elbow. She gave her a warm smile and not for the first time did Alex wonder how she got so lucky.

"Hey...everything OK?"

Alex nodded and got back into bed beside her girlfriend.

"Yeah. Kara had a little surprise but I think she'll be fine."

Maggie, who was still half asleep, wrapped an arm around Alex's waist as she rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"If she listens to your advice, she'll be fine."

Alex smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I hope so."

"She has you for a sister. I can't think of any reason why she wouldn't be fine." Maggie said with a yawn.

Alex then laid back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kara paced outside Lena's house for what felt like hours but at least this time she had chosen a reasonable hour to go and see the Luthor woman, which reminded her that she should really apologize to her sister for waking her so early.

Kara let out a breath and then raised her hand to knock.

She waited patiently and within a few minutes, Lena opened the door, instantly, a shy smile appeared on her face.

"Hi..."

"Hey...how-have you been?" Kara asked awkwardly.

Lena nodded.

"Good...thank you."

They both stood there in awkward silence until Lena stepped back a little.

"Um would you like to come in?"

"Yeah sure, thank you."

Lena smiled again as Kara brushed past her and Lena shut the door behind her.

"So um...what brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you-of course I am-but it's just...it's so unexpected." Lena rambled on.

Usually so cool and calm with words, she now found those very words failing her.

Kara gave her a small smile.

"You uh...you told me you loved me..."

Lena nodded and put her hands in the back pockets of her black skinny jeans.

"I did..."

"Did you...did you mean it?"

Lena's green gaze met Kara instantly.

"Of course I meant it. People don't normally lie in life or death situations." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Kara chuckled nervously.

"That-that is true."

Lena shrugged.

"So...what now?"

"I uh-I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? Well...how do you feel?" Lena asked awkwardly.

Kara shrugged.

"I don't know."

Lena blinked a few times before she licked her lips and asked the question that she knew would either make or break her on every level.

"Do you...love me?"

Kara looked into Lena's green eyes. Rao yes! She thought instantly but her mouth didn't cooperate and she couldn't understand why. Just tell her! Her brain screamed.

Kara's mouth opened and then shut.

The next words out of Kara's mouth was something Lena hadn't expected;

"I need some time."

"Time?"

"Yeah. Time."

"Time to what?"

"To uh-to think."

"About?"

"U and if this is what I really want."

"Us? And what you really want?"

"Yes, us and... if this is what I really want." Kara repeated, kind of irritated that she was having to repeat everything because Lena couldn't seem to get her head around it.

"Is there even going to be an 'us' or am I wasting my time?" Lena asked, a deep frown appearing on her face as she crossed her arms.

Kara scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"No you're not-It's just that this is all new for me-"

"Well same here! I don't normally go for girls, Kara! This has shocked me too you know!"

Kara nodded as she bit her lip.

"I know...it's just. Maybe I need to think about how I feel and if our feelings are the same-if I can find some way of finding that out then-"

Without warning, Lena surged forward and brought their lips together. Kara's eyes went wide and then she relaxed as Lena cradled her head and made the kiss a little softer.

When she pulled back, she looked deep into Kara's eyes.

"How was that?"

Kara nodded, a dream-like smile on her face.

"That was...that good. I mean _really_ good."

Lena grinned.

"It gets better. I'll show you sometime, but for now-" She dropped her hand from Kara's cheek and took a step back.

-"Take some time to think about if this is what you really want." She said, mocking Kara's earlier words.

Lena turned around and walked into the living room, leaving Kara standing there in the foyer, dumbfounded.

Lena Luthor had just kissed her.

And as she left the Luthor house, that was all she could think about on her way home.

* * *

 **A/N- I know it's short but my inspiration is not great due to a lack of Lena on Supergirl at the moment. Hopefully, she'll be in next week's episode.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it nonetheless.**

 **Next chapter will be longer :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Kara lent back against the door when she got home and let out a breath.

That had been some kiss.

She couldn't get it out of her mind, not even for a second.

She had flown home and almost missed flying to a bridge because all she could think about was how Lena had kissed her and how it had made Kara feel.

The Luthor knew exactly what she was doing and she must have known the effect it would have had on Kara.

Kara pushed off of the door and as she made her way into her bedroom, her phone started ringing.

Her eyes widened as she realised it could be Lena and she ran over to it, grabbing it up and picking it up.

"Lena?"

"Um no...it's Alex."

Oh, hi Alex." Kara replied, slightly disappointed that it hadn't been Lena.

"So, how did it go?"

"Um yeah...really...really good." Kara said, biting back a grin.

"So what had happened?"

"She uh-she kissed me."

"She kissed you?! No way! Well how do you feel?!" Alex asked, the tone of her voice showed just how excited she was for her sister.

"I um..."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You still don't know, do you?" Alex questioned.

"No I think I do but Alex, I've never had feelings for another woman before. It's strange."

"Yeah, it is but if you love Lena, you suck it up and you deal with it. I did and now I'm with Maggie and Kara, I'm happier than I've ever been before."

Kara smiled.

She really was happy that her sister was so content and that she'd met the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Now it had Kara wondering if Lena was that for her and if she was, where did that leave Max?

Max was Lena's son and if they were together, he would have two mommies and then what if Lena wanted to get married like Maggie and Alex were planning for?

Did Kara even want to get married?

"Kara?"

Alex's voice brought her back.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Uh huh. Look Kara, you need to be honest with yourself here. If you love Lena, don't let her go but if you don't feel the same way, at least let her down gently."

Kara nodded.

"Ok...thanks Alex. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok and don't worry about it, OK? It'll be fine, whatever you decide."

Kara nodded.

"Okay. Night Alex."

"Goodnight Kara."

Lena knew the Immortal would be a dicey thing to have in her system but she felt fine! Better than fine in fact. She felt stronger, if she accidentally cut herself making dinner, the cut healed instantly and she fought off any bug or flu or any kind before it even had time to have an affect on her.

She didn't feel the need for much sleep and her skin was clear and her hair always shiny, it's like she never even needed to wash it. She still did though.

"Mommy?"

Lena turned at the sound of her son's voice.

"Yes honey?"

"Who was that lady that came by earlier today?"

Lena knelt down by her son as he played with his new train set that Lena had bought him.

"She was mommy's friend."

"Why did you kiss her?"

The question took Lena back. She hadn't thought that Max had seen that. She had thought that he was in other room, playing.

"Well...because Lena loves her friend very much."

"Does she love you mommy?"

Lena's heart soared with hope.

"I think so..."

"Will she live with us?"

Lena chuckled.

"I don't know sweetie. It's too early to tell."

"She seemed nice."

Lena's smile nearly lit up the room. More than anyone, she wanted Max to like Kara, it was vital that he did.

"I'm glad you think so. You know that you are the most important little boy in my life, don't you Max?"

Max nodded.

"And Kara is the most important girl in my life too. But you understand that there is room for the both of you. No matter what, mommy loves you more than anything." Lena said seriously.

Max nodded and gave her a bright smile.

Lena ruffled his dark hair and kissed the top of his head.

"That's my boy. Now, how about we watch a movie?"

Max cheered and Lena scooped him up in her arms and carried him over to the couch.

She had just grabbed a few of his dvds from the shelf when the doorbell rang.

Lena frowned slightly.

Max looked back at the door, his frown, mirroring her's.

Lena watched her son carefully and told him to stay where he was.

He nodded that he would do as she said and Lena made her way to the door.

She pulled it open and a look of relief washed over her face when she saw it was Kara.

"Kara..."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Lena stood aside and Kara stepped over the threshold.

"I said to take some time but I didn't think you'd be this quick!" Lena laughed even though inside she was secretly pleased.

"I know but I didn't want to put this off any longer, it's not fair to you."

"It's fine. I would've waited. You know how I feel about you so why wouldn't I wait?"

Kara gave her a small smile.

"That's just it..."

"What?" Lena asked carefully, the smile gradually slipping from her lips.

"This...this isn't going to work Lena."

"What? Why?"

"You have Max and if we got together then he wouldhave to adjust-"

"He likes you! He told me he likes you!" Lena exclaimed.

"And what about his school life? You know how cruel kids can be. Having a mother who is with another woman and a Luthor?"

"Why does my sexual orientation and last name matter?"

"Because it will affect Max in the long run."

"No one knows his last name. I made sure of that."

"They do now. When Lilian kidnapped your son, she made him a target. Now everyone knows who he is and there's no hiding him anymore Lena."

Lena licked her lips as she felt her chance for happiness slipping through her fingers.

She suddenly took Kara's hands in her own.

"Forget all about that. How do you feel? About me?"

Kara shook her head.

"I have to put Max first Lena."

"And that's why you would be so great for him! You love him-"

"Because he's your's! I would do anything for him and you but I have to do this for Max. It's not fair to him. His mother is a Luthor, he'll be bullied for that first of all, you know he will."

"Which is why I'm having a tutor come here. She starts next month."

"You can't shield him from the world Lena. He needs to have a childhood."

"He will! He'll have that with us!"

Kara turned away from her.

"I love you Lena but we can't do this. I'm sorry."

Kara walked away from her, heading for the door when Lena was suddenly in front of her, her hand on it, keeping Kara from pulling it open.

"Lena, let me go."

"You know I can't." Lena said, her voice shaking.

Kara used her strength and pulled.

Her eyes widened when she found that Lena's strength matched her own.

"The Immortal." She realized.

Lena nodded.

"It's very useful."

"I can imagine..." Kara said distractedly.

"Have you had side effects?"

Lena shook her head.

"None whatsoever. Seems like the Immortal likes Luthors."

Kara looked her up and down. Nothing physical had changed at least and she still seemed like the Lena she knew and loved.

"It's still early days Lena. I would keep an eye on it."

"I'll be fine. It won't kill me but you? The way you're treating me? That probably will."

"Lena that's a little dramatic."

"But it's true! I need you Kara! Both Max and I need you. Together, we'll take on anyone that hurts him."

"We can't protect him from people's cruelty."

"We can try."

Kara didn't like Lena's dangerous tone and she shook her head.

"No...I can't do this. I'm sorry Lena."

Kara pulled on the door one more time and Lena resisted so Kara kept pulling until she strain showed on Lena's face as Kara opened the door.

Lena fell back and sat up, glaring up at Kara.

"If you walk on me, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life!"

Kara nodded sadly.

"I know..."

"Kara please...don't do this..." Lena sobbed as anger gave way to upset.

That was when white hot pained entered Lena's mind and she pitched forward, screaming and grabbing hold of her head as the pain beat at her like a drum.

"Lena?"

The blonde whirled around and went to the Luthor's side as Lena rolled onto her back.

"Kara! It hurts! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

Max ran up to them and his eyes widened when he saw his mother on the ground in complete agony.

"Mommy!"

Kara's head whipped up to look at the little boy.

"Max, it's okay. Mommy's gonna be okay."

Still Max kept crying out for Lena.

Kara fishedher phone from her pocket and called Alex.

"Alex! Something's wrong with Lena! I think it's the Immortal. I need you over here now!"

Alex hung up and Kara knew her sister was on her way.

Lena grabbed Kara's hand, lacing their fingers and gripping tight.

"Kara...what's happening to me?" Lena asked, her voice weak.

Kara licked her lips nervously and shook her head.

"I don't know...but we'll find a way to stop this, I swear."

In less than ten minutes, Alex appeared and dropped to her knees beside Lena.

"Take her to my car. I'll get Max." Alex barked.

Kara lifted Lena into her arms as gently as possible as the Luthor's eyes kept flickering.

Kara looked panicked and Alex saw the expression in her sister's eyes.

"She's blacking out from the pain. She'll be fine."

Kara carried Lena out to the car as Alex took Max and sat him in the passenger seat beside her.

Kara and Lena sat in the back with Luthor's head resting in the blonde's lap.

She smoothed back Lena's hair and kept telling her over and over that everything would be alright. It had to be.

...

Lena was laying in the DEO's sick bay and Kara watched with fear and concern as they did tests on her, took her blood, checked her eyes, in her ears, did more tests. Kara wanted to scream at them to leave her alone but she knew that without these tests, they'd never find out what was wrong with the Luthor.

Once they were done, Alex pulled Kara to the side, her pained expression told Kara all she needed to know.

"How long?" Kara asked, forcing the tears back.

"Not long now. The Immortal works quickly." Alex said softly.

"Maybe...maybe you should go in there. Talk to her. I know she's out now but they reckon that they can still hear you." Alex told her.

Kara nodded and went in the sick bay.

The other doctors cleared out, leaving her alone with the other woman.

Kara sat next to Lena and took her hand.

Kara sniffed and blinked a few times to keep herself from crying.

"I was wrong. I was thinking of Max and what this would mean for him but I see now that as long as he loves us and we love him, none of that matters. We'll protect him, just like you said we would."

Kara's eyes burned with tears and she let them come as she carried on talking.

"I know you Lena. You're a fighter and you would go to the ends of the earth for the people you love and I should have told you this sooner but Lena...I love you...so much. Even when you annoy me or we don't see eye to eye, I love you, I'll never stop loving you Lena. You are the one good thing in my life that I know that no matter what happens, I can to turn to you and you'll be there with a kind word or something to make me laugh."

Kara used her free hand to smooth Lena's hair back.

"If there was a way, some cure or something Lilain may have to bring you..." Kara trailed off as she thought about her words.

Lilian.

She wouldn't have given Lena the Immortal if she knew it would kill her daughter, would she? She was evil that was plain to see but if Lena was alive, that meant that Lilian would try to use her again and Kara was sure that the elder Luthor wouldn't throw away an opportunity like that.

"I'll be back just...hold on, okay?" Kara asked her, knowing that she wouldn't reply.

Kara gave Lena a light kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hand.

Alex saw Kara leaving the sick bay and walked determinedly towards the window.

"Kara?"

"I'm going to find Lilian Luthor."

"No Kara! You can't, she's dangerous!"

"If it saves Lena, I'm going. Don't even try to stop me."

* * *

Lilian Luthor shook her head tiredly as the demon taunted her.

"So much for your daughter. You said she would come to you."

Lilian shrugged.

"There's still time."

Lilian suddenly found herself pinned against the wall. The demon was quick to take off and leave the Luthor woman to her fate.

"No, there's no time." Kara snarled.

"Oh and here's Supergirl come to make a bad day worse."

"Your daughter is fighting for her life because of you!" Kara roared.

To her credit, Lilian looked genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, that's right. The Immortal? It's killing her!"

She was fine for ages, what happened?"

"We don't have time for this! Where's the antidote?!"

"I don't have one."

"You're her mother. You wouldn't put your own daughter in danger like this."

"Wouldn't I? She hadn't proven herself to me yet. I think I've given up on her." She said with a slight shrug.

Kara threw her to the floor and stood over her.

"I don't believe you."

"Why do you care so much?" Lilian asked as she struggled to stand.

Kara pushed her back down.

"I won't see Lena die. I'll do anything it takes."

Lilian's gaze pierced Kara's.

"What does she mean to you?"

"Everything." Kara revealed without thinking.

Lilian only looked mildly shocked.

"It's funny. The demon was with holding something from me about Lena...I never dreamed it'd be you."

Kara shrugged.

"She doesn't trust you enough to tell you."

Lilian looked down.

"As a mother, I am _begging_ you please...save your daughter."

Lilian finally nodded.

"I'll help save Lena but I want something in return."

"Name it."

"Your power. I can harness it. I'll save Lena if you give up your powers."

Kara stared at the woman.

"But without them..."

"Supergirl will cease to exist." Lilian finished for her with a cruel gin on her face.

"But...you'll have Lena back."

Lilian laughed as she walked away from her.

"Think about but as you know, you don't have much time and neither does she."

...


End file.
